


The Fox, The Hound and The Lioness

by EtaeWrites



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Meve is confused, Multi, Reynard is abysmal at expressing his true feelings, and Gascon is basically Done With This Shit but tries his best anyway, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaeWrites/pseuds/EtaeWrites
Summary: There were many places Meve would've suspected Gascon to be –  but Reynard's tent certainly wasn't one of them. The conflicting feelings this causes her don't help either.Meanwhile, her aides-de-camp struggle with similar emotional problems and no easy solution to them.[Rated E basically only for the final chapter, everything else is very tame/ implications only]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The POV in this changes a lot, since I tried to give a bit of insight into every character's way of thinking, though the main focus ended up being on Meve.  
> Not sure yet when I'll upload the rest, since this is more or less me trying to force myself to actually finish it instead of chipping away on it for two more weeks orz

Meve cursed silently under her breath. She had set to meet by sunrise, so they'd be able to discuss their further strategy and route without any delays, but as it turned out both Gascon and Reynard were late. Admittedly, she wasn't much surprised about Gascon sleeping in, but she had thought better of her general. It wasn't like him to be late at all.

Afterwards, Meve couldn't recall why exactly she had even decided to go looking for the two men herself instead of sending one of the soldiers to retrieve them. Did she still distrust them that much? She didn't think so, though they were still to prove their loyalty to her again when they got to Tuzla Castle.

Deciding that Reynard might still be able to manage getting up without her barging into his tent, she had set out to wake Gascon first, only to find his tent abandoned – and none of his men having any idea where their boss would've ended up at, since the only other corner of the camp he would be at this time of the day was the command tent to discuss the daily matters with Meve and Reynard.

Irritated at that, Meve had started an attempt at the mess-tent – it wouldn't be unlike Gascon to just fall asleep on one of the benches, but he wasn't among the men lurking about the place. The bartender mentioned he had seen him leave late in the evening, and not noticed him ever since.

Slowly, the queen started to grow uneasy, remembering what had happened when they entered Angren and had taken Red Lobinden. Could he have changed his mind once again and deserted, afraid she would punish him anyway for his betrayal, but at a later moment? Cold dread and anger at her own foolishness made her stomach turn into a knot. The feelings lingered with her, even though she tried to push them away. She had no doubt Gascon could be fickle, yet to such an extent? Meve honestly hoped she was wrong, that this was merely paranoid thinking. Especially since Gascon had explicitly expressed his respect and admiration for her – something she was rather certain he wouldn't do without a reason. The man was proud and cared too little for social expectations to declare his honest respect to anyone for it to be a farce. And no matter how angry she had been at the time, she felt like he had been sincere.

Meve sped up her pace, anxious to at least get to Reynard and ask him whether he knew anything – after all, he and Gascon seemed to get along again after what had happened, and he would've surely caught up on something suspicious going on. Though she was sure he would've mentioned it to her earlier, unless he had decided to not heed his own promise and keep secrets from her once again. For the second time in minutes, she felt her blood run cold at the possibility of another betrayal and was prepared for the worst upon finally arriving at her destination.

Yet not quite for what was actually going on.

“Reynard, I apologize for trampling in like this, but have you seen-”, the queen started upon entering her general's tent, only to have her sentence getting half swallowed by her own utter confusion and surprise upon what she saw.

“-Gascon?!”

Meve stared at the former brigand, sprawled out on top of Reynard and apparently just torn from deep slumber by her voice. Both men seemed to her like they were _very_ comfortable with each other's company like that. Especially judging by the fact that they had managed to oversleep so gloriously.

Well, that at the very least explained why Gascon was nowhere to be found until now and neither he nor Reynard had shown up in time. A part of her wanted to scold them for that – another found it rather amusing.

“Your Majesty! I – It's – it's not what it looks like!”, Reynard stammered, wide-eyed and reflexively rising to a more or less sitting position, subsequently making Gascon roll off him with a small, dismayed groan. At least they appeared to be wearing most of their clothes, though they were still half covered by a blanket.

Reynard looked like he too had been peacefully asleep up until the moment Meve entered the tent. And now panicked at the fact that his queen stood in front of him, looking at her like a boy caught red-handed stealing apples and with a face about as red as a tomato. Hadn't it been such a decidedly awkward moment, she would've thought it was a rather endearing sight.

“Yeah”, said Gascon, stifling a long yawn, obviously not fully awake yet, “We've always got space for one more pers- _Ow_!”

The Duke of Dogs rubbed the back of his head, where Reynard had smacked him.

“I apologize deeply, Your Grace”, the general blurted out – and probably would've bowed down to the floor, hadn't he still been merely sitting up. He glared at Gascon as he continued. “It appears Gascon is not yet master of his senses. It shall not happen again”

Meve raised her brows at this, looking between the two men, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Again, I apologize … I – I will see to it that this … behavior … won't occur anymore”, Reynard repeated, his gaze on her feet and apparently waiting to be chided for his misdemeanor. He seemed to realize that nothing he said could make this scene less obvious to his queen.

Meve sighed, rubbing the back of her nose. “You're late. Just get ready and meet me at the command tent. We've got to discuss how to continue through this gods forsaken swamp”

Without any further word, the queen left the tent. She had suspected a lot of things to happen, but seeing her two aides-de-camp tangled up under a blanket certainly wasn't one of them.

Yet no matter her general confusion at the scene, she wasn't entirely able to decide what to think about it. Neither of them had suddenly decided to desert, and it was understandable that they wished to keep whatever this was a secret from her. More so it certainly showed that they were getting along well if they were that comfortable with each other, didn't it? So why shouldn't she approve? They were just human after all and so was the need to blow off steam and relax sometimes, especially with the pressure they were all under, being caught in the middle of a war. Nothing bad about that, and not like there were a lot of options in their camp than to turn to a fellow soldier, too. Then why did the image of the two of them linger in her mind like this, leaving a strange taste in her mouth? She was alright with this as long as they didn't neglect their duties, wasn't she?

Meve shook her head and sighed deeply as she arrived at the command tent, trying to chase the mess of thoughts from her mind. There were more important matters to attend to than what Reynard and Gascon did at night, even though she had a feeling this wouldn't leave her alone for a while.

***

“Shit, what was that for?”, Gascon grumbled, still rubbing the back of his head.

“You're seriously asking that?”, Reynard replied, a laugh escaping him that bordered on hysterical and wiggled himself free from the other man to get up and put on his armor. Gascon stayed where he was, still trying to figure out what was even going on. He liked having a few minutes to actually wake up before holding a conversation.

“Oh. So. Not a dream then?”

“Not a-!”, Reynard stared at him, looking like he was thinking about whether to strike the man or not.

“Yeah don't look at me like that, you can beat me up later”, Gascon gave him a wolfish grin, finally propping himself up enough to stretch fully. The last night had been good – probably too good, if even Reynard had overslept that much. Usually he managed to wake up in time, even if Gascon decided he was too lazy to move to his own tent again.

“There won't be any 'later' after this – this- ugh!”, Reynard hissed back, not finding the right words to express what he wanted and struggling to keep his voice down so no one outside would notice while he hurried about in order to get fully dressed. “Telling the queen that- Gods, have you lost your damn mind?”

“Ah come on. I just said what we both were thinking”

“That doesn't give you the right to actually _say it_!”

Gascon grinned again. “Heh. So you _were_ thinking about it”

“That's not the point!”

“Meve didn't seem too angry about it though”

Once more, Reynard stopped in his tracks. He looked at Gascon for a few moments, before he grabbed the other man by the collar and shook him. Either to get some sense back into him or fully wake him up, Gascon wasn't sure.

“I swear I'll strangle you if you say one more word”

“Okay, okay. Relax”, Gascon raised his hands in a defensive gesture and straightened out his clothes when Reynard let go of him, staying silent after that. Even he knew when it was better to shut up for once and he wasn't exactly keen on starting the day by arguing with Reynard. Judging by his reactions he knew the other was angry with him, and Gascon was not in the mood to ride that out or give him more reason to manhandle him this early in the morning.

***

Reynard was seething silently as he hurried to the command tent, Gascon at his heels. Meve had caught them, not in the middle of doing something but he knew the scene had been more than obvious enough. Not to mention Gascon's half-asleep proposal for her to join them. Remembering it made his blood run cold all over again. One simply didn't talk to the queen like that, no matter that Gascon had been right about neither of them minding a third party, especially not her.

Hadn't he said anything, Reynard might have been able to pass this up as a dumb misunderstanding, but like this? Sure, Gascon loved to jest, but usually his jests were … Well, more plain and at least a little more decent than basically inviting the queen to share his bed.

He rubbed his temples for a moment, breathing in deeply and pushing away these thoughts before he entered the tent.

“There you are. Finally”, said Meve, looking up to regard him and Gascon for a few seconds. “We shouldn't be too far from Tuzla Castle anymore, judging by the maps and what our scouts told me”

The following discussion of their further route turned out to be a short one. No one was really able to say which way to take, since the swamp was unpredictable and hard to navigate – whatever was written down on the map might already be changed due to storms or floods. They could only lay down a rough route that seemed to work, and hope for the best.

Reynard found himself mulling over what had happened in the morning most of the day. Everyone was occupied finding safe step on the muddy ground, so at least his silence wasn't noticed, much to his relief. His gaze wandered to the queen every once in a while. He could tell Meve wasn't exactly pleased about stumbling upon them in bed together, but even though he knew her for so long, he wasn't fully able to discern whether her disapproval was more about that certain scene or because they had been late – or maybe both.

As much as he wished that she had simply been annoyed by the fact that they hadn't shown up in time, Reynard knew he couldn't risk such a misstep again. Too much depended on it, and he certainly didn't want Meve to think less of him, now that she was slowly coming to trust him again. Truly, that little escapade had been fun while it lasted but it had to end.

He intended to keep his promises to Meve, no matter how hard it would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what this title is, other than picking up the respective animals I connect with the characters.  
> I am. Not very creative in finding titles ngl


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced into a hasty retreat from Tuzla Castle, Ysgith turns out to be even more of a mess than anyone had dared to imagine.

Meve stopped once again, taking off her boots in a desperate attempt to get the murky waters of Ysgith out of them. No matter how carefully she tread, she found herself sinking into the ground time and time again. It was frustrating.

Being forced to take this route out of the swamps of Angren was proving to be even worse than getting to Tuzla Castle, but she knew clashing with the Nilfgaardians right now would mean their certain defeat. As much as she hated to admit, Caldwell had played clever in trying to cut off her means of escape from Tuzla.

Her gaze wandered over her troops, the men weary and tired, struggling with the foul water and putrid air as much as she did. Some of them had stopped as well, plucking leeches and ticks from their legs – not that it helped much, as these pests would return soon enough to drain them of their blood.

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” Reynard's concerned voice made her look up and she nodded.

“I'm fine, Reynard”, she replied, “Just tired. I can't wait to finally get out of this blasted swamp”

Meve took in a deep breath, ignoring the ever-present stench in the air and moved on. If hell on earth existed, this place was most likely the closest they'd get to it. She fully understood now why the locals avoided this part of the swamp.

Just when she thought things couldn't become more miserable, she heard shouts and the splashing of water not too far ahead, a gurgled shriek shortly after. Reynard's voice carried to her, calling the men to arms and she herself kept her sword at the ready when more noises came to her ears. The fog that had made continuing harder and harder in the past few hours had obviously concealed an approaching foe – who had now decided to strike.

Shouts from the rear of the column came to her ears as well now and every muscle in her body tensed, ready to fight what was drawing near from all sides: ghastly, misshapen creatures that only vaguely resembled men, hissing and grunting at the Lyrian forces and sweeping at them with sharp claws, seemingly appearing and disappearing in the quickly thickening mist.

Meve spun around at a noise behind her, but saw nothing but milky white. She could hear her men call out, and Reynard's barked orders to stay together. Whatever it was that was attacking them, it tried to separate them in the mist that was about to rob them of all sight soon.

Meve forced herself to breathe in deeply, forcing down the panic that was trying to get a hold of her at hearing the small sounds that almost resembled chirping all around her. She was sure she saw a dim light glowing up sometimes, only to disappear and show up again in a different spot. The impenetrable fog all around her seemed to mute all other sounds than the silent sloshing of mud under her boots when she moved and the pounding of her heart in her ears. It was like the stuff cut off all her senses, no matter how hard she tried to focus.

Meve felt the movement more than she saw it, to her left and coming straight for her. She turned and swung her sword, sure the blade would hit the beast in a second, only to notice she was fighting thin air. Attempting to keep her balance, she stepped back – and lost her foothold.

A scream escaped her when she dropped waist-deep into a shoal in the bog and she could feel _something_ trying to pull her under, the stinking waters soon lapping at her chest. Meve scrambled frantically, kicking at whatever was attempting to tow her under the surface, hitting something but not getting rid off it, no matter how much force she used. Instead, she could feel herself sinking further and further into the mud.

The warrior queen of Lyria and Rivia, to drown in a swamp in the middle of Angren because she had panicked at an invisible foe. Not a heroic way to go down.

She was about to lash out again at two pairs of hands grabbing her, only to see they belonged to Reynard and Gascon, pulling her out of this miserable pit. They were talking to her, she could see it, but she couldn't hear it. Meve wasn't able to tell if she was in too much of a shock at very nearly dying, or if whatever had attacked her had put a spell on her. Trembling, she held onto both of them, as if she might lose her hold on reality again if she let either of them go.

“Meve!”, it was Gascon's voice that finally reached her, like through a heavy blanket that was slowly lifted off her head. “Meve, are you alright?”

“Bloody hell ...”, she muttered, finally starting to regain a sure stance. The fog was lifting, too, uncovering the fearful expressions of her soldiers.

“What was that … Did you see anything?”

“No, Your Grace”, replied Reynard, hesitantly, “But there must've been something in this fog, I presume ...”

“Everyone panicked like they'd seen a werewolf running straight at 'em”, Gascon added, his gaze wandering about in alert for a moment, “Pretty sure they thought they saw, or heard, _something_ at least. No idea what, but I gotta agree with Reynard here – must've been in the fog”

Meve followed Gascon's gaze to the muddy ground. There were footprints in the slippery earth, almost human-looking, but off. Not only because they appeared barefoot, but also because they had claws. Something sinister had hidden in the thick mist and had vanished alongside it, most likely with a poor soldier who had been less lucky than Meve.

“Let's get moving. We ought to find a considerably safe spot for the night at least”, she eventually said, straightening up again. The soldiers who had lived though the same waking nightmare as she right now looked about as shaken as she felt. And she was sure they, too, desired nothing more than to leave behind the scene of it as fast as possible.

***

Warming his fingers on the cup he carried, Gascon made his way through the camp, careful not to spill any of its content. He was looking for Meve, and eventually found her, sitting at a fire with a blanket around her shoulders, trying to warm up after the shock earlier.

“Ah, there you are!”, Gascon grinned and held out the cup to her. “Got something for you”

Meve looked up at him, eyeing the cup with a frown.

“I'm not gonna poison you, you know”, he laughed, and she finally took it from him, their fingers brushing across each other for a single moment, making his heart leap. He was so incredibly glad to see her alive and well right now.

At hearing her panicked scream, Gascon had rushed to the place he suspected its source to be without even giving it a single thought. It had been such a visceral instinct to get to her, to help her, that he had nearly crashed into Reynard, who had obviously felt the same way. He had never before seen him with such a frightened expression – not while facing the Nilfgaardians, not while standing against Scoia'tael, not while fighting beasts that seemed to have come straight our of one's worst nightmares. Only in that moment, when Meve's voice had sounded so full of panic.

Sure enough Reynard went back to ignoring him afterwards, as he had ever since Meve had stumbled upon them in bed, but Gascon had been glad for the aid. He wasn't sure if he'd have managed to pull Meve out of the quicksand-like mud on his own without ending up in it's murky depths as well.

“Mulled wine?”, Meve's voice tore him out of his thoughts, “Wherever did you get that?”

“Our friends in Mahakam looked like they had more than plenty of it, so I took it upon me to borrow some for personal use”, he replied with a nonchalant grin. The words earned him a small, honest laugh from Meve.

“As much as I'd like to reproach you for 'borrowing' things, I'm admittedly glad about it right now”, she said, “Thank you. Also for pulling me out of that pit earlier”

Gascon waved a hand in dismissal. “Sure thing. Can't let our fearless leader drown, after all. But alas,”, he sighed, suddenly sobering, “whatever it was that assaulted you, it got what it came for one way or the other. Five of our men have vanished – they had still been around before the attack, and were nowhere to be found after”

Meve nodded solemnly, staring into the flames before her. “I had feared something like that”

Gascon felt his heart sink at seeing her mood drop again, instantly regretting to have mentioned what else had happened. He should've left the bad news to someone else, damnit.

“It's not your fault, Meve. This swamp is a bloody mess”

She was silent for a moment, drinking from the mulled wine in her hands. Finally, she looked at him again, the faintest of smiles playing about her lips.

“I know. And I appreciate your words, Gascon”, she said, then looked at her cup. “I'd also appreciate if you got me another mulled wine”, she added. Gascon beamed at her and did an exaggerated bow while replying.

“It would be my pleasure”

Hearing her laugh silently at the silly gesture, Gascon was certain he now fully understood what Reynard was seeing in her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meve is thinking too much and Gascon ends up spilling secrets that are not as secret as you’d think

Staring into the fire while she tried to dry off after wading through mud and stinking water for another day and without an end in sight, Meve found her thoughts wandering. Back to Lyria, to the moment everything had started to go downhill, stuck in a prison. To the moment Gascon had appeared to help her out of this misery. To Reynard and her remaining loyal soldiers when they'd fled from her home. To Aedirn and Mahakam. To the small, rare moments of peace amidst all this madness.

And to the morning she had found her two trusted aides-de-camp in this rather – well, more or less obvious position.

Truly, she had wished for the two of them to work together more closely, yet she had never suspected them to become _that_ close. And she sensed that she had apparently managed to destroy that bond with flawless aim, simply by being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Judging by Reynard's behavior after, he was clearly ashamed she had seen him and Gascon together. Meve had noticed him avoiding the former brigand ever since. It hadn't been clearly evident at first, but by now she realized she hadn't seen the two of them together outside of their tactical meetings in a while, other than to argue about insignificant things. They didn't even seem to be playing cards in the evenings anymore. The two of them working together to pull her out of the stinking waters of Ysgith had been the last time she had actually seen them function as a team instead of against each other.

Yet, she still wasn't entirely able to place her own emotions about the whole ordeal, not matter that she would've liked to see them get along. Sure she didn't mind them being together, especially if it resulted in them doing better work – which they had been doing, as soon as they managed to not jump at each other's throats at the slightest offense anymore. So seeing them back to silently scorning each other made it feel like it had been her fault, even though it had been nothing but unfortunate timing on both sides.

But there was also a different feeling, an ugly, aching emptiness that had been torn open further by seeing the two men so close together. And she didn't like it one bit.

 _Jealousy_.

It had taken her a while to admit it to herself, but yes. She envied them for that, for being able to share their night stead with another human being. For not being alone in the long, damp nights here in Angren. Maybe even already on the icy mountaintops of Mahakam? They had certainly started to be more agreeable around that time. The thought made her stomach twist into a knot involuntarily and she found herself yearning for company once more as well, in a span of time that was way too short. She had pushed away her own loneliness for so long, it took her by surprise how much it could hurt when it finally surfaced again.

And it certainly didn't help that Gascon's offer – though spoken while half asleep – started to sound more and more tempting with each passing day. She knew it didn't behave a queen to think like this, but she would've given a lot for the comfort it implied.

Meve found herself growing frustrated at the thought, circling in her mind and torturing her like an agitated raven. She sighed deeply, running a hand across her face. There was no use to overthinking this matter, but she knew she'd continue to feel godawful with guilt if she didn't at least know whether her two closest advisers were back to actually hating each other or not. And figuring that out was possible.

Meve rubbed her hands for a few moments in an attempt to warm them up a little more, then got up to look for Gascon. She knew he was most likely better to address than Reynard in that regard – her general would've just kept apologizing and promising she wouldn't catch him with Gascon anymore instead of giving a proper answer to what she was wondering about. She had attempted to talk to him about it and no matter if he promised to be entirely honest with her, she could see when a topic made him nervous – and this topic especially did, to an extent she hadn't witnessed in him before.

She eventually found Gascon at the mess-tent, apparently trying to warm himself up with the aid of some alcohol.

“Mind if I join you for a moment?”, she asked.

“You're the queen, you're gonna do it anyway, even if I said no – not that I ever would”, he replied with his usual grin on his lips, “What do you require of me, other than my marvelous company?”

Meve rolled her eyes a bit at that. He was about as funny as ever.

“You and Reynard getting along? You seem like you've been avoiding each other for a while now and to be quite frank, it leaves me a little worried”

Gascon laughed silently at her question. “He's the one avoiding me, to be honest. No need to worry, though – He's just sulking, the damn idiot”

“Sulking? Reynard? Of all men?” That was a reply she hadn't suspected.

“Yes, hah”, Gascon shrugged a bit and took a sip of his ale. “But he'll come around. Can't stay mad at me forever. Didn't before and won't now, I'm sure”

“But … why is he sulking though? Surely he must have a reason at least”

“I thought that would be rather obvious?”

Meve was silent for a few moments, thinking about what Gascon meant, until she realized, a soft 'oh' escaping her. Now she really felt bad about that certain morning.

“Yeah, oh”

“... Then I must apologize. I didn't mean to send you two back to wanting to scratch each other's eyes out”

Gascon laughed and made a dismissive gesture. “Eh, stop fretting about it, Mevie, it's not your fault. He's sulking with me after all, not you. And as I said, he'll stop trying to murder me with looks eventually”

A few moments of silence passed, until Meve spoke up again, uttering a question that had come back to her mind. So why not ask it, now that they were more or less talking about it already.

“So this … thing you and Reynard have – had – whatever it is right now – How long has it been going on?”

Gascon nearly choked on his ale at that and looked at her with a puzzled expression. “You really wanna know that?”

“I wouldn't ask if I didn't”

He looked at her for a little while, eventually clearing his throat before he spoke. Meve could've sworn to see him blush even in the dim light of the mess-tent.

“Hm, since … Mahakam, actually. Was cold up there. Needed some mutual warmth and since his first choice wasn't available, I offered some, well … replacement. I'm not lying to myself about that and I can live with it as it is. Bloke just seems to think I've ruined his chances with the certain lady he fancies, now that she knows about it – can't even be too mad at him for it, she's a fierce beauty that's hard to not fall in love with. Wouldn't want my chances with her ruined either”

Meve noticed the way he looked at her when saying those last few words, and she couldn't help but notice warmth rising to her face. There was something in his expression that made her believe every single word.

Blushing like a maiden of sixteen summers at that though, that was a new one.

“But don't mention to him that I told you. He'd have me beheaded at the first chance, not matter if he's still sulking or not”, he added after some seconds, winking at her with a sly smile.

“I won't”, she promised, hardly able to keep her amusement from her voice. No one wanted their secrets to be known, but she was happy Gascon had brought some light into that matter by telling her.

Sure she had suspected something about Reynard at least, ever since she had overheard the two men's talk about the new 'ballista' some time ago at the small village's feast. But hearing Gascon utter his admiration so sincerely, as well as confirming her own guess, made something in her flutter with excitement. The Duke of Dogs seemed to notice that, too.

“You know. I didn't lie about there still being space for one more person”, he dared to say, a small grin on his face. “I don't mind sharing and our good general surely wouldn't mind either”

Meve attempted her best to control her expression at that. It was an impudent offer, one that could cost Gascon his head, and he'd made it twice now. And yet, there was a part of her that found it decidedly inciting rather than outrageous.

Eventually she shook her head with a deep sigh, getting up.

“I shall consider it”, she said nonetheless, leaving him to his drink. Meve had to resist looking back to see his reaction, but the fact that Gascon was rendered silent spoke volumes.

She knew she should have rebuked him for this repeated indecency, but she had felt like teasing back as a spur of the moment decision instead.

It was not like she would ever follow that invitation, after all. Right?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get pretty emotional and both Reynard and Gascon come to realize a few things

Even Gascon had to come to terms with it that Reynard seemed to have decided to ignore him even more than after Red Lobinden – or, at least more aggressively. While the man had been more or less approachable after that mess, he was now retreating to solitude entirely, only talking to him when it was absolutely necessary in order to plan their further path and strategies. He wouldn't even play gwent with him anymore.

It was like they were back to how things had been in Aedirn and Gascon didn't like to admit it, but this didn't suit him at all. Now that it was gone, he noticed how much he missed the company, especially in this miserable mess of a bog. Not that his Strays didn't provide good company, but being able to tease Reynard was infinitely more entertaining than getting drunk with his men. And Ysgith was like wading though hell, but wet and full of mosquitoes. No amount of alcohol could replace a good laugh to get his mind off this less than ideal situation.

To call it frustrating would've been the greatest underestimation to ever exist.

He had hoped Reynard would eventually stop sulking and come back talking to him at least. But the fact that Meve had noticed the unusual silence between them, even inquired about it, had eventually spurred him into taking action instead – it had to be addressed, sooner or later. And Gascon was by now certain Reynard wouldn't be the one seeking him out in order to do so.

One evening, he decided to wait at Reynard's tent for him to show up, earning a dour expression from the man when he approached.

“What do you want?”, he asked.

“To talk to you”, Gascon replied, as civil as possible. Reynard rolled his eyes at that and entered his tent without saying a word. Gascon followed, closing the tent flaps behind him. Turning to face Reynard, he saw him standing with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

“Gods, you really need to relax, those creases on your forehead won't get better like that”

“Just get to the point”

Gascon sighed. He hadn't thought it was possible to be more stuck up than Reynard on a normal day, but the man just kept surprising him in that regard.

“What the hell is the matter with you, Reynard?”, he eventually said, “You've been sulking forever now, don't you think it's time to let go of that grudge?”

“What's the matter with _me_? What's the matter with _you_!”, Reynard replied, almost snarling the words and throwing up his arms in anger. It shocked and surprised Gascon to notice how pained and hurt he sounded all of a sudden. Obviously there was more to this whole situation than he had even begun to realize.

“Why did I even react to your dumb coaxing”, Reynard hissed, “You took advantage of me all the time, didn't you? Used it that I was in a weak moment and just waited for another chance to go and ruin everything as soon as you saw the opportunity. And now you're trying to do it again”

Gascon looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't seriously think he had anything to do with Meve catching them?

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Because that's how you are! A bloody liar and a thief, unable to ever let go of his past, of messing up other people's lives!”

“... Wait, that's what this is about? That's really what you're thinking?” Gascon could feel anger welling up in him at that accusation – anger at what Reynard was saying, no matter how pained he sounded, and anger at himself for allowing himself to trust him, to come to like him even. He was almost surprised it hurt him so much to hear those words. He felt betrayed, and by the gods it was awful.

He walked up to Reynard and pushed him back a step. “You're ruining your own life, you damn coward! If you got that fucking pike outta your ass already you could've gotten Meve long ago – No don't look at me like that I know it's about her, it's _always_ about her! She saw us and wasn't even mad and you just go and tuck tail and run away in the opposite direction!”

“How do you even know that she wasn't?”, returned Reynard, “You don't know her as I do, and do believe me she knows how to hide her anger if she has to – not to mention you were still almost sleeping while she was there!”

A sarcastic laugh escaped Gascon at that. “Yeah, but contrary to you, I actually dare to talk to her instead of just blubbering out apology after apology”

All color seemed to vanish from Reynard's face at those words and he stepped to Gascon again, grabbing him by the collar.

“What did you tell her”, he seethed. It was more than obvious he didn't want anything else to come to Meve's ears at all.

“Oh you know I'd love to say 'everything in detail' since we both promised her to be honest from now on”, Gascon replied, wrenching himself free from Reynard's grasp. “I _talked to her_ and she wasn't angry about it, you fool! Confused, yes, even worried about us not talking anymore after that morning – but not angry, dammit”

He could feel tears of anger and disappointment coming to his eyes while speaking and wiped them away furiously. It took him by surprise that he was reacting so heavily to Reynard's words. But hell no, he wouldn't cry in front of him, no matter how much it hurt to be degraded like that simply because the man was too much of an emotionally confused pot plant to actually talk to the woman he loved.

“Shit, I know I will never even remotely match up to her, but treat me with some damn respect at least”, Gascon hissed, “I know I will be nothing but the convenient replacement for Meve, but that doesn't mean I'd consciously seek out to stunt your relationship with her. I know I'll always be the one standing in the curb, watching and longing and gaining absolutely nothing. But it doesn't mean you get to act like that, either! – thinking we'd managed to become friends, pah!”

“... Gascon, I-”

“Oh shut up and go fuck yourself already! Because clearly you just want to chase away the one person who's come to honestly like you in favor of chasing the woman you'll never get if you keep acting like the damn pike up your arse injured your brain you bloody wanker!”, he blurted out and turned to leave without even so much as sparing one more glance at the other. He had enough of this discussion, of getting accused of things he didn't do. And there was apparently enough anger and hurt in his voice that it startled even Reynard into silence for now.

However, when Gascon suddenly felt the other man's grip on his arm he started, feeling like bees had stung him in that very spot. The touch came as too much of a surprise, too much of a threat to his agitated mind.

“What do you want from me!?”, Gascon snarled, turning back around expecting the worst, only to have Reynard place a kiss on his lips. Gascon froze, startled and puzzled by that turn of events – Reynard had never initiated a kiss before and that he did _now_ , of all times, made him stare at the other in confusion when they broke apart. He'd have understood getting punched in the face for spewing so many insults at Reynard, but a kiss?

“What the hell was that about?”, he asked, trying to get away from him until he saw his expression. Pained, and utterly ashamed. The last time he had seen him like this was when Meve had found out about their respective betrayals after Red Lobinden.

“I am an idiot. I am such a bloody idiot. And I must apologize, this wasn't fair, and you're absolutely right to be angry with me, I – I just- I thought this was merely some kind of game to you. A nice pastime. Maybe something to laugh at even, after Her Majesty saw us. I didn't think you cared at all”, Reynard said, struggling to find the right words after hurting Gascon so much. His voice was silent when he continued, his gaze cast to the ground in shame. “... You're just as important to me as she is. But I never suspected that I was even just a little important to you in return. I'm sorry”

Gascon drew back just a little more, staring at Reynard like he had just discovered the moon was indeed made out of cheese and giant mice lived on it's surface, gnawing the craters into it. The man could probably be slapped in the face with a marriage proposal and he wouldn't see it.

Gascon slowly started to realize that what Reynard had said had in fact been an ill-planned attempt at keeping them away from each other because _he_ was afraid of getting hurt in the long run. Because he had developed feelings all along and was either too ashamed or simply unable to express them. The thought almost made Gascon laugh with how ridiculous and easily avoidable this whole discussion and the hurt it ensued would've been, had Reynard actually managed to just say something. It wasn't like his anger had suddenly vanished, but realizing how laughable the situation was, was certainly preferable.

“Dammit Reynard, I'm starting to think you get off of secretly pining on the ones you fancy, instead of actually getting them”, he shook his head. “If you continue like that you're going to die old and lonely for sure”

“It's not that easy”, Reynard replied, pained.

“You really think that? Or are you just convincing yourself of it? You're never gonna land with Meve like this”

“Stop bringing her into this”

“I'm not. You admitted you're an idiot, so I'm obliged to help your dumb brain out: You do love her, even a blind beggar with only one arm and no legs would see that. And I can't even be mad at you about it. She's an exceptional lady, no doubt. But if you keep your mouth shut even longer, you're dead before she knows”

“It's not my place to court her, Gascon. Nor is it the time or circumstances to even think about it”

“And yet you _do_ think about it. Rather often even I'd say”

“It still doesn't change a thing”

“Why?”

“She's the queen and we're in the middle of a war. I doubt she has the mind for things like … that”

Gascon laughed at those words. “Oh Reynard, now you're really acting like a dumb little boy. Have you always been like that? You and I certainly have time to not only think but also act on those thoughts, so why wouldn't she? Don't think we've got much less on our minds than she does”

“Gascon, please”

“I'm just saying”, he replied with a shrug, “Also wouldn't mind sharing to be perfectly honest”

The sudden wolfish grin on the brigand's face apparently made Reynard suspect the worst. “Whatever you're planning: Don't”

“As if you'd be able to stop me”

“Gascon”

“That's my name”

“Shut up already”

“Hmm, no”, Gascon said and gave Reynard a gentle push, “If anything, you shut up and think about something worthwhile to actually apologize for being a complete asshole”

Reynard frowned at him at that. “... You look like you've got something in mind that's very different to just saying that I'm sorry”

Gascon looked at his hands for some moments like they were the most interesting thing in the world while replying. “Well, you could get on your knees, for a start”

Reynard's reply was a mix of noises of disapproval, even more so when Gascon looked at him again, that lewd smile back on his face.

“... I can't convince you of anything else, can I?”, Reynard said, though the tone of his voice suggested that he had already resigned to his fate. It made Gascon's grin become even wider. He felt it was just right to let Reynard suffer for a little bit. And just hearing him mumble out a number of apologies was decidedly not enough in Gascon's opinion.

“You were the one being rude without reason, you've no right to discuss", he said, "Maybe though, if you're being nice enough, I'll return the favor sometime”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to [Yelling_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelling_in_Space) for beta reading and supplying me with some very nice insults~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter here - more insight into Reynard's confusion, as well as a little more canon angst

Reynard knew he would have to come to terms with himself eventually. And by the gods, it wasn't easy.

After Meve had seen them, he had been sure the only way to maintain his status and her respect would be to stay away from Gascon for good. It didn't befit a high ranking general and close adviser to the queen to let himself go like this. But never had he thought things would become more complicated that way.

He had attempted to push Gascon away, as effectively as possible, but the more he had succeeded at this, the more he had begun to miss his company. Reynard wasn't a very sociable man, usually content with spending his time away from the bustle of the rest of the army, but he had come to enjoy the evenings spent by playing gwent and having a nice ale more than he had realized. And the shared nights as well.

He came to notice it was outright _boring_ without Gascon's dumb jests and stupid remarks. Without his relentless teasing that seemed to point out every flaw in every person he met. Reynard would be lying if he said it didn't annoy him and made him roll his eyes at the former brigand a lot of times, but he would also be lying if he said he didn't simultaneously find it somewhat … entertaining, charming even. And he hadn't realized how much he'd gotten used to it until it was gone.

Without Gascon around, something was missing, and he hadn't figured out what exactly it was until the other had pushed him into talking. Reynard had been sure Gascon was trying to trick him, make a fool of him in front of the queen once again. And it had hurt him, to the point of lashing out at the mere thought of this betrayal of his trust.

Truly, he had been an idiot to believe this, a lie made up by his very own anxious mind.

Seeing Gascon that wounded at what Reynard had thought was happening, had finally made something snap into place for him, though. This tangled mess of emotions, the fact that he _missed_ him when he wasn't around and yearned for the company the other man provided – it was all way too familiar, though until now connected to a very different person. And Reynard was more than surprised to realize he cared as deeply for Gascon as he cared for Meve. He had never thought it possible that anyone else than Her Majesty would be able to steal a piece of his heart like that. To actually realize those feelings were returned, even, made him feel awful for being so horrible to Gascon.

And as much as he hated to admit, the other had been right to demand punishment for that.

Yet things had turned out alright eventually, and Reynard was glad for it. It was certainly easier and more pleasant to work with Gascon instead of going back to despising him.

His gaze wandered to the very man next to him, still sleeping peacefully with his nose buried on his shoulder. Given the right circumstances, he could indeed be a nice sight that he didn't want to miss.

Reynard shifted his position after watching for a few moments, making Gascon grumble in his sleep and hold on to him a little tighter out of reflex. He wasn't quite able to keep a small laugh from escaping him at this – It wasn't the first time it happened, and Reynard wondered how he had never really taken notice of it before.

“Come now, get up”, he said and tried to gently shrug Gascon off him, only to receive a sleepily mumbled 'No' as response. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and pushed him away enough to get free, subsequently earning more noises of displeasure.

“Quit whining. You know you have to get up when I do if you're too lazy to go back to your own tent”

“It's dumb though”, Gascon replied, stretching out like a cat while still lying down. He had obviously no intention of getting up quickly. As usual.

Reynard simply shook his head at him – one would think he'd be used to Gascon being a lazy slug in the morning by now, but truth be told he was certain he never would. It was beyond his understanding how one could take so long to wake up.

“Just make sure you're not late”, he said while getting fully dressed and ready to leave. All he got as answer was mumbled affirmations and he sincerely hoped Gascon wouldn't fall back asleep.

They still had some way ahead of them, and any minute saved would get them to their goal a little earlier.

***

Of course things had to turn out not quite as easy as everyone had hoped in their attempt to leave Angren. It seemed like whatever could go wrong, would actually go wrong in this mess of a swamp. And reaching that quagmire was just one of the things that Gascon mentally added to his personal list of 'things that didn't go as planned'.

Sure, having a bit of a break while Xavier figured out what to build so they could get across was nice for his tired body, but he'd have preferred to be able to move without more interruptions. It felt like the time had stopped upon entering Ysgith and they had ended up trapped in a wet, stinking purgatory. And looking at everyone else, he knew they felt the same.

Idling with nothing to do was awful, so close to their current goal, and he saw that at least Reynard seemed to think the same. He was restless, pacing about the camp the whole day. He didn't even spend the downtime to drill his men, which was unusual and told a lot about how exhausted and impatient even he was.

“Can't wait to get outta here either, huh?”, Gascon inquired at one point when the other man passed him for the fifth time. Reynard's nervousness started to rub off on him and he really didn't like that.

“Of course. I just wish it would happen faster”, he replied, stopping in front of the former brigand. Gascon had to suppress a sigh of relief that he was finally standing still for a moment.

“Haven't heard you speak truer words in a while”, the Duke of Dogs agreed and got up from the stump he had been sitting on, patting down his pants to get rid off the lose splints of wood that stuck to them. “I think Meve is currently checking with Xavier about how he'll get us across that quagmire. Want to come along to see what he's come up with?”

Reynard gave a court nod as answer. Neither of them wanted to sit around twiddling his thumbs anymore, and since there was nothing to do for them at the moment, seeing whatever was planned and whether they could rope their men into action already seemed like a good idea.

They weren't even at the tent yet, when Gascon started to get a feeling that something was off. Though their engineer spoke rather quiet due to his injuries, Gascon was sure he should've heard either him or Meve talk at this distance. Yet, there was no sound to be heard.

Arriving at the tent, Meve and Xavier were there as suspected at least. But what was happening made cold dread spread all through Gascon's body, like he had been thrown into ice water.

The whoreson was strangling her with a rope, trying to choke the life out of her.

Gascon lunged forward at what he saw, blade drawn and sunk into the bastard's ribs in a matter of seconds. Reynard rushed past him, managing to cushion Meve's fall at the last moment.

“Your Grace? Your Grace!” Reynard's panicked voice made Gascon hurry to the tent entrance, yelling for a medic to show up this instant.

Turning back, he noticed Xavier writhing on the ground, choking on his blood but not quite dead yet. Gascon's face screwed up in disgust. That worm dared to keep struggling after the atrocity he had committed and it made him want to throw up.

“Just shut your damn mouth already”, he hissed under his breath, drawing his blade across the traitor's throat to put an end to this miserable creature. He'd have deserved a slow, painful death but knowing that he was still alive during that was something Gascon absolutely didn't accept right now.

Looking to Reynard and Meve again, he felt like someone had put him in a chokehold all of a sudden, his anger giving way to anxiety in a matter of seconds. He could see Meve was breathing, yet she looked so frail in that moment, the lines of the rope that had been around her throat already showing up as angry bruises. He felt sick to the core seeing her like this, their strong, unwavering leader so helpless and vulnerable.

“Dammit ...”, he cursed silently, stepping over to Reynard and placing a hand on his shoulder. He was almost certain to feel the other trembling even through those layers of armor, very much like himself. He was just as much holding onto Reynard as it was an attempt at comforting him, keeping an eye on the woman they both adored. Only when the medics finally arrived, he drew back to give them enough space to take care of Meve.

“How could this have happened”, mumbled Reynard, staring at the corpse of Xavier, “All this time he's been around and I didn't notice a thing”

“Nobody did”, Gascon added. He was silent for a few moments, before he continued, “We should better go and see if we can figure out who the devils this guy actually was. Doubt Meve would be happy to hear all we did was sitting about anxiously, waiting for her to wake up again”

When Reynard's gaze wandered to their queen, Gascon continued silently, so only the other man would hear him, “She's strong, Reynard. I know you worry about her, and so do I, but I'm sure she's in good hands with Isbel”

Reynard sighed deeply, and eventually nodded. The man looked like he had aged at least five years since they arrived at Meve's tent. “You're right. Let's get to work”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rare moment of peace and calm, Meve decides to finally take things one step further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts about halfway in, so please read as you're comfortable  
> (Also have mercy on me, I haven't written smut in like. Ages)

Meve looked out over the camp, lost in thought. The past weeks had been straining – both of her closest advisers turning out to have betrayed her, the siege of Tuzla Castle, battling hordes of monsters and a creature that seemed to have crawled right out of her nightmares, nearly dying at the hands of a traitor and a most desperate fight to get back to the other side of the Yaruga – all while feeling the Blackclads breathing down her neck. And yet, the stress and uncertainty had been worth it, seeing the bustle of her army now, ready to reclaim their land and finally drive Nilfgaard back for good.

In this moment of respite, she found her thoughts circling back to Reynard and Gascon. The two of them had proven without any doubt their loyalty to her, regained her trust, and she was incredibly grateful for that. The moments of doubt that had befallen her time and again after Red Lobinden had turned out to be without reason – she didn't know what she'd have done had they been justified.

Just a little while before she had seen them among the soldiers, their usual banter about how to train the troops coming to her ears. She had been delighted to see them working together again for quite a while now, even if their way of doing so seemed to be mostly arguing to any outsider. But Meve knew it was simply how they worked, and as far as she was concerned, it worked rather well. Their opposing opinions often made a final decision easier.

After Xavier – or more, Gwalter aep Llwynog – had attempted to kill her, her trust in both Reynard and Gascon had become as certain as never before. The utter worry she had sensed in both of them when she finally came to again had moved her deeply, and she had noticed that she was catching them gazing at her with a certain sense of wishfulness every now and then, now that she knew what to look out for. She had taken to returning those gazes sometimes, when she was sure they'd see. It usually earned her a grin from Gascon and a small blush from Reynard in response, and she found it absolutely endearing. There was something about those silent exchanges that gave her a feeling that everything would turn out alright.

One evening, Meve decided to actually look for company, as opposed to her solitude every other day. She found Gascon at his usual spot in the mess-tent, absentmindedly shuffling a stack of cards until she approached and sat down opposite of him.

“Wherever did you leave Reynard?”, she wondered, “I hope you're not back to arguing?”

“Oh, absolutely not”, Gascon replied with a laugh, “He's just getting some drinks, should be back any second. What's making you come around though? So worried we're not getting along?”

Meve sighed a bit at the cheeky grin he gave her and crossed her arms. “Can a queen not seek out company sometimes?”

Gascon's grin seemed to widen even more at that, but he said no more for now, instead just started dealing the cards, including her in the game as well.

“Good evening, Your Majesty”, Reynard greeted her when he returned, a mildly perplexed expression on his face upon seeing her. “Did something happen? Is there anything you need?”

Meve couldn't help but smile at that, shaking her head. He deserved credit for being so ever vigilant, but right now that wasn't needed.

“Everything is fine, Reynard, don't worry”, she replied, “I merely wished to spend the evening among those whose company I enjoy”

“Oh, of course, Your Grace”, he said and hesitated for a moment, looking at the two cups of ale and three stacks of cards on the table, “... Should I get something for you as well, then?”

“Wine would be good, thank you”

Meve watched him leave for a moment, before her attention came back to Gascon.

“So. _Enjoyable company_ , huh? And alcohol. My my, Meve, you surprise me”, he grinned at her and seeing his expression, Meve knew exactly what he was implying.

“Don't crow too soon, Gascon. You might just as well manage to ruin my mood”, she replied, deadpan.

“I think we both know that won't happen”

Meve held her tongue at that remark, knowing that he was right. Nonetheless, she was glad about him staying silent about it for the time being. He instead simply toasted to her with a knowing grin when Reynard returned with the wine, leaving the general in obvious confusion as to what they had been talking about while he was gone.

***

“So, what did you two bet on?”, Meve wanted to know after some time had passed, a few games played and drinks shared. She knew Reynard and Gascon usually put small bets on their games, be it who payed for the drinks or more nonsensical things like either of them attempting to sing or play a flute. Meve had been especially delighted to find out about the latter – it was good to see that Reynard allowed himself such moments of dropping his stoic behaviour, even if it was for a short time only.

“It's nothing important, Your Grace, really”, said Reynard, upon which Gascon laughed.

“Nothing important? You're pretty keen on not losing for this being nothing important”, he grinned, earning a glare from Reynard. Judging by the Duke of Dogs' expression, it must've been a rather lewd bet this time.

“So, apparently we can't tell you, but maybe we can show-”

Gascon's grin vanished in a matter of seconds and he yelped in pain – Reynard had obviously kicked him to the shins under the table. Some wheezed words that sounded similar to 'Worth it' escaped the former brigand while he rubbed his legs.

“I apologize deeply, Your Grace. It seems he's had one ale too many already and should better mind his manners in front of his queen for once”, Reynard quickly blurted out, glaring angrily at Gascon at the last part.

“You are forgiven”, Meve replied nonchalantly, fighting down the amused smile that wanted to appear on her lips, “Besides, bring me another glass of wine and I might just be inclined to follow that offer” Reynard, taking a sip from his ale, promptly choked on it and stared at her in disbelief.

“Your Grace?”, he wheezed, coughing a few times to get the liquid out of his lungs.

“I take it you want to go and get me that glass of wine then? Splendid”

Reynard stared at her in utter confusion, apparently trying to process what she had said. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?”

“Didn't you hear me? I asked you to fetch me a glass of wine”, Meve repeated, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“O-of course, Your Grace. At once”, Reynard eventually stammered out in reply and rose to follow her order.

“While you're at it, get me another ale as well!”, Gascon called after him as he left for the bar. Meve found herself looking after Reynard for a few moments before returning her gaze to Gascon – whose wolfish grin made it very apparent what he thought.

“Don't”, she simply said, raising her brows at him. He mimicked locking his mouth with a key and throwing it away over his shoulder, but the grin stayed on his face all the same. Meve had the suspicion it wouldn't disappear for the rest of the evening at this point, and she wasn't disappointed.

They turned up to be among the last few to leave the mess-tent for the night, just tipsy enough from the wine and ale for the alcohol to leave a warming feeling in their stomachs but most likely not cause any repercussions in the morning. Reynard was already about to wish Meve a good night, when she cut him off.

“No”, she said, firmly, “It has been a good night so far indeed, but I do not wish to end it just yet. Not to forget that I remember Gascon making an offer that I would very much like to see fulfilled. Come” Meve gestured for both Reynard and Gascon to follow her, leaving very little room for interpretation.

“Y-Your Grace?”, Reynard stuttered in confusion and frozen in place, before being pushed into moving by Gascon.

“Don't just stand there like a damn statue”, the former brigand muttered. Meve cast a short glance across her shoulder to see the two men follow her to her tent and she allowed herself a small smile at that.

***

“Your Grace, I-”, Reynard began, only to be grabbed by the collar and pulled to her, a kiss sealing their lips and rendering him silent. He was probably as excited as he was nervous about this, still not fully convinced this wasn't just a very elaborate dream.

“At ease, Reynard”, she said after breaking the kiss, laughter in her voice. She was still close enough so he could feel her warm breath on his skin, the smell of wine in it tickling his nose, “We're in private. Call me Meve”

“Of course … Meve”, he replied, unable to hide the smile on his lips. It felt strange yet incredibly freeing to address her by her name instead of her title. When she kissed him again, he could feel her hands resting on his neck and in his hair, the soft touches sending shivers down his spine. He wouldn't have dared to imagine this happening at all, let alone even before the war was over.

His own hands came to rest on her hips, not quite daring to move any further just yet. He didn't want to be too bold, but he soon felt Gascon's touch on them, as if attempting to erase his last bit of restraint by pulling them on Meve's backside. He noticed how Meve was pushed just a little closer the next moment – and heard a soft sigh escaping her. Reynard drew back just enough to see Gascon kissing her neck and seeing the content smile on her face, her fingers still playing with his hair, he knew this was just right. He could feel warmth pooling in his stomach while watching and he was certain he must've been blushing as well upon noticing her smile turning into an amused grin when their gazes met.

“Is he always that adorably shy?”, Meve asked, removing one hand from his hair to weave it through Gascon's instead. Even Reynard could hear the satisfied hum coming from Gascon at that.

“Hmm, usually only when it's about you”, the former brigand replied between kisses, shooting Reynard a knowing glance. He didn't respond to the teasing though, as his attention was drawn back to Meve when she started to expertly loosen the buckles and clasps of his armor, Gascon joining in just seconds later to get him out of the right now very annoying layers of metal and extra fabric. He could feel his stomach lurch at the gentle, lingering touches and found himself unable to hold back a small sigh when Meve placed a kiss on his jaw after the armor was gone. One of her hands rested on his hip close enough to his arousal that he was certain she must know about it. Reynard heard her laugh ever so slightly and her hand brushed across the front of his breeches just enough to send a shiver down his spine. If Gascon was a tease already, Meve was on a par with him right now.

“Come on”, she whispered, tugging on the front of his shirt to prompt him to move. Reynard managed to croak out a small, hoarse “Of course”. He'd do anything she asked of him. And Meve knew it, judging by the smile on her lips.

Reynard eventually found himself pushed onto Meve's night stead, his lips caught in another kiss for a while until Meve drew back again, catching her breath. Her gaze wandered to Gascon, who had not quite dared to interrupt them and instead apparently opted to watch for now. The queen beckoned him over with an amused smile on her face.

“Don't you dare get shy all of a sudden now. You promised there'd be a show for me”, she said and before Gascon could reply, pulled him in for a kiss as well. The former brigand obviously didn't need to be asked twice by the way he returned the kiss. Reynard watched, and found himself unable to feel any jealousy, just bliss to see them happy – even more so when the hand Gascon hadn't placed on Meve's back found a way between his legs, stroking him through his clothes. A half stifled moan escaped him at the touch and he allowed himself to lean back until he noticed Meve and Gascon shifting positions; him close to straddling his lap with a very obvious intention and her just moving slightly to the side to give him enough space for that. And yet to be able to watch comfortably.

Reynard could feel the heat rise to his face knowing that Meve was sitting right next to them while Gascon freed him of his clothes enough to take care of him without interference. Not that this stopped his arousal in any way though, and he was almost grateful when Gascon kissed him, making it a hint easier to avoid becoming too loud.

Eventually Gascon leaned back, panting slightly while still stroking both of them. The former brigand's gaze wandered over to Meve and Reynard followed, swallowing hard when he noticed her expression.

“Satisfied with the show?”, Gascon inquired, suddenly tugging hard enough to make Reynard jolt in response, unable to cover his mouth in time before a moan escaped him. He hoped no one outside had heard that.

“Very”, Meve replied, “But I think I've watched enough for now”

The gentle rustle of clothes made Reynard look up again and he felt like his blood moved simultaneously to his head as well as between his legs, if either place even had more room for that. Meve was as gorgeous as ever, maybe even more so now that she had decided to come closer once more, face flushed with clear excitement and arousal. She pulled him to her to place a kiss on his lips, hungry and impatient and another small moan escaped him as Gascon continued moving.

Meve got a hold of his hand, not wasting any time to guide him between her legs. He could hear her gasp softly as he touched her and struggling to stifle a moan when he placed a kiss on her neck.

A sigh escaped him when her fingernails scraped across his stomach and lingered there, eventually meeting up with Gascon's hand just a little lower and making room for her to take over. It was almost too much for him, simply _knowing_ he was touched, and got to touch, both people he adored the most at the same time.

Reynard could feel fingers running across his neck and through his hair, finally staying there, directing where he was supposed to kiss her, allowing him to stay in one place just long enough to not leave a mark yet. Gascon was being less considerate towards him though, nibbling and biting the sensitive skin on his neck with the very clear intention to leave him covered in bruises – and Reynard didn't mind one bit this time.

He could feel Meve arching into his touch, her breath speeding up and Gascon's hand joining hers again to offer a small guide of what they enjoyed the most. It didn't take much more for Reynard to come, Gascon following shortly after. Only Meve let out a noise of frustration that made Reynard feel ashamed that he hadn't payed more attention to her.

“Don't worry, we're not gonna neglect you, Mevie”, Gascon purred and shifted his position, pulling on Meve's breeches to remove them enough to kneel between her legs. He shot Reynard an asking glance, as if to make sure he didn't steal his prize here. He nodded slightly in response – this was about making her happy right now, not about who got a taste of her first.

A short gasp escaped her when Gascon got to work. Her fingers found Reynard's hand resting on her stomach and pushed it up, almost an order and he wouldn't dream of disobeying. He kissed her and quickly found her hands in his hair again, keeping him in place and moaning against his lips while he massaged her breasts. Eventually Reynard could feel her body tremble, her fingers digging into his hair that it bordered on the painful, trying not to cry out loud.

A deep sigh escaped her when she eased up again and Reynard could swear he had never seen a more peaceful expression on her beautiful face.   
One of her hands drew back from his hair and ended up in Gascon's, who had now crossed his arms over her stomach, his head resting on them. He hummed in satisfaction at the gentle touch.

“Told you we wouldn't neglect you”, he mumbled and Meve's smile at that made Reynard's heart melt. Had Gascon seen it, he would've probably had something new to tease him with, but the former brigand was currently occupied enjoying the way Meve pet his head with his eyes closed.

“You didn't”, Meve said, her gaze on Gascon for a little while longer. She then looked at Reynard, still that heart-achingly beautiful and content smile on her face, before placing the most gentle kiss on his lips he had ever received.

 


End file.
